polandballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Coahuilaball
'''Coahuilaball '''es la ball que representa al Estado Libre y Soberano de Coahuila de Zaragoza. Historia Nacio apartir del decreto de la creacion de la Federacion de la Republica Mexicana el 25 de Junio de 1824, como uno de las stateball originales de Mexico. Como Coahuila y Texas. Sufrio una crisis social, economica y politica, causando rivalidad con su hermano Texas,a tal grado que este se separara de México en 1839, y en 1847 junto a Veracruzball, Guerreroball, EdoMexball...luchó en la Guerra Mexico-Americana, después de eso vivió tiempos de "tranquilidad" hasta 1864 cuando Benito Juárez, instaló ahí la capital provicional durante la Invacion Francesa y lucharía contra el Segundo Imperio Mexicano. En 1910, tras 30 años de dictadura, junto a San Luis Potosíball, inició la Revolución Mexicana, y en 1911, llegaría a la presidencia Nacional, pero sería traicionado y empezaría una nueva guerra, en 1915 retomará la presidencia y en 1917, creo la Constitución de 1917. En 1927, parricipo en la guerra cristera con los cristeros. Para 1940 se convirtió en un bastión del PRI, y empezó una fuerte modernización de sus 5 ciudades principales. Para el año 2008 la Guerra contra el Narco, llegó al estado, y la convirtió en un lugar aveces caótico y aveces tranquilo, pero su progreso nunca se detuvo, pero a grandes costos. Para el 2013 la situación mejoró al grado de convertirce en uno de los mejores estados de México, en 2017 y 2018, tuvo las elecciones mas peleadas en su historia para en 2019 su situación se ha vuelto complicada, pero se niega a retroceder o volver a los malos tiempos. Personalidad Como casi todos los stateballs mexicanos norteños, le gusta usar sombrero de vaquero, y tomar cerveza. Es famoso por ser una de las stateballs que ha permitido el matrimonio gay, pero a pesar de esto no le agrada LGBTball. También le gusta visitar a Texasball, aunque Murica no lo deja, a pesar de quererlo hacer legalmente, pues sus hermanos le han dado mala imagen a Murica. Aveces se aburre al ser de las statesball menos violentas y ve como las balls vecinas pelean, pero nunca interviene hasta que las peleas de los demás lo afecten. Es muy unido con todos y entre sus sus cityballs, pero cuando llegan las elecciones o una competencia esta dispuesto hasta traicionar y jugar sucio para ganar. Se burla de San Luis Potosíball por que tiene forma de un perro, le enseña a Veracruzball a como vivir con deuda que le dejo Duarte en 2016 y no le tiene miedo a la CNDH a diferencia de otros estados como Oaxacaball. El y sus Cityball odian a LGBTball por que el les hace Yaoi y aparte se sienten traicionados por que le dieron la oportunidad de que se quedara y refugiara en Coahuilaball, de la persecuciones, y junto a los migrantes del sur del país que causan problemas en el estado, lo que ocasiona que se "las armen de pedo", los hubieran sacado de la Coahuila desde hace mucho pero tenerlo ahí les beneficia mucho socio-económicamente. Es un fiel católico, y se lleva bien con todas las otras religiones o creencias excepto a los ateos, le molestan a mas no poder, al grado de que se combinan la tradiciones. Tiene fama de ser represivo, abusivo y vale madres contra de manifestaciones, como se demostró en el Gasolinazo del 2017, pero si gente dice, mientras haya seguridad, que hagan lo que quieran Descripción A pesar de ser el tercer estado más grande de México no tiene una gran biodiversidad y cultura, es mayoritariamente desierto, bosques, llanuras y Oasis Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. Tiene un potencial y es un estado desarrollado en la minería, industrias y zonas de excavación principalmente de dinosaurios que es lo que le gustan y tiene en la mayoría de sus ciudades una mezcla entre casas, edificios e iglesias de siglos pasados y actuales. Relaciones Familia thumb|700px|Árbol genealógico de Mexicoball y Centroamérica. Las lineas negras representan relaciones agnadas y las rojas relaciones putativas. * Archivo:Mexico.gif Méxicoball (padre) * Archivo:España.gif Españaball (abuelo) * Archivo:Sefardí.gif Sefardíball (abuela) * Archivo:Nuevo León.gif Nuevo Leónball (hermano) * Archivo:Texas.gif Texasball (hermano que se fue de casa) * Archivo:Tamaulipas.gif Tamaulipasball (hermano) * Archivo:Texas.gif Texasball (hermano) * Archivo:La Laguna.gif La Lagunaball (Hijo no deseado) Amigos * Archivo:Nuevo León.gif Nuevo Leónball (amigo de carne asada) * Archivo:Estado de México.gif Edomexball (gracias a Peña, Coahuila mejoró mucho en sus situaciones) * Archivo:Veracruz.gif Veracruzball (lo ayuda con su deuda que le dejo Duarte) * Archivo:Hidalgo.gif Hidalgoball, Archivo:Campeche.gif Campecheball, Archivo:Colima.gif Colimaball y EdoMexball (Amigos de política, son los últimos bastiones del PRI) Enemigos *Todo aquel que le diga irrelevante. *Cualquier ball relacionada con la delincuencia. * Archivo:Michoacán.gif Michoacánball (Calderón no le dio mucha importancia, lo cual dejó la situación en el estado muy critica) Complicado * Archivo:CDMX.gif CDMXball (muchas balls chilangas que vienen a Coahuila, se traen sus mañas y causan problemas, pero son muy trabajadores) * Archivo:Oaxaca.gif Oaxacaball, Archivo:Chiapas.gif Chiapasball y Archivo:Guerrero.gif Guerreroball (Gran parte de los problemas con la Policía son causadas por estas balls, pero ellos trabajan más que una ball de Coahuila) Curiosidades *Es muy orgulloso. *Es la cuna de la Revolución junto con San Luis Potosíball. *Es el tercer stateball más grande del país. *Aquí se dio la batalla más grande e importantes de la Guerra Mexico-Americana : La Batalla de la Angostura *Fue fusionado un tiempo con Texas y unos años después con Nuevo León. *Actualmente es reconocido por su afición a los dinosaurios. *Es uno de las statesball más "pacíficos" de México *Recibe muchos inmigrantes y balls del sur, asiáticos y centroamericanos *Tiene conflicto con La Lagunaball pues este quiere su independencia de Coahuilaball, Durangoball y Chihuahuaball. *Es uno de los pocos Estados norteños en pasar hacia Murica legalmente. *Hace unos años era de las Stateball mas peligrosas y caóticas de México. *Le molesta que le digan irrelevante como a Tlaxcalaball o Aguascalientesball *Anteriormente formó parte de la República del Río Grande junto a Nuevo Leónball y Tamaulipasball. *Se siente orgulloso por la construcción de muchos puentes, distribuidores y carreteras en todo el estado, que para una Stateball como Coahuilaball no esta mal. *Es la stateball con mayor deuda de México pero a pesar de esto siempre avanza (pero no saben con que). *Es el creador del sarape. *Resiste temperaturas de hasta 40 grados, pero se congela si son de menos de 3 grados y peor si nieva como en 2017. *No soporta a Veracruzball por que este se queja de su deuda de apenas 3 años, mientras que Coahuilaball ha tenido una megadeuda durante 13 años. *Aprovecha cualquier pretexto para hacer fiesta. *No le tiene miedo y le vale verg@ lo que le diga la CNDHball *No soporta las protestas y si "a la cuenta de 3 no se van" los reprime. *Tiene la segunda mayor planta solar del mundo en Ramos Arizpeball, el primero la tiene Chinaball. *Francisco Madero ha sido el presidente con mayor legitimidad en la historia de Méxicoball, cuando ganó en 1911 con el 99.27%. *Inventó los nachos. *Tiene el récord de la Rosca de Reyes mas grande del mundo *Es uno de los pocos estados donde el PRI puede ganar *Sus Policías Municipales y su Policia Estatal, es de las mejores del país Galeria coahuilaball.png Texas - Río Grande - Tamaulipas - Coahuila - Nuevo León - México.png Screenshot_2017-09-09-02-18-24-1-1.png Coahuila - Texas - Río Grande - Nuevo León - Tamaulipas - México.png FB_IMG_1515972153148.jpg Semana Santa y Springbreak.png|México en Semana Santa Coahuila y Tabasco - Legitimidad presidencial.png CHP-CHH-COA-SON-TAM-Tratados y parches.png|Tratados, parches y mal interpretaciones Independentismos_mexicanos.png|Independentismos de Méxicoball, Río Grandeball, Baja Californiaball, República de Yucatánball, Nueva Galiciaball y Chiapasball. 12 Pedas de Navidad.png Categoría:México Categoría:Coahuila